


I love you every day, why should today be any different?

by youretheone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was not a stupid man, and he knew that his first Valentine’s day with Danny, was supposed to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you every day, why should today be any different?

Steve knew that he wasn’t the most romantic guy in the world. He had been told this reputedly by Catherine when they were dating, and Danny was known for bringing it up every now and then as well.

The problem wasn’t that he didn’t know how to be romantic, he had on several occasions shown that this was in fact possible. He just didn’t always see the point, or understand when it was necessary.

But Steve was not a stupid man, and he knew that his first Valentine’s day with Danny, was supposed to be romantic.

He knew Danny better than anyone, so the fact that he couldn’t come up with a single idea was really annoying him.

At work he’d asked Kono for any ideas. She had told him that he could try reenacting their first date, which would have been great, except their first date had sort of ended up with a car chase and a bullet in Danny’s shoulder. Steve cringed at the thought of Danny rubbing that in _again._

So while Danny was in his office going over a witness list with Chin, he’d texted Grace. Hoping she would see the message during her lunch break.

_What do you think your dad would like to do tonight?_

She’d answered four minutes later.

_Cutting it kind of close there, uncle Steve._

_He used to take mom ice-skating, I think. But there’s no snow here and Danno still doesn’t like the ocean that much. Can’t you guys just plan something? He’s not that happy about surprises._

_Love you, have fun._

Steve cursed under his breath as he was reminded that Danny, did not in fact like surprises. Maybe he should just ask Danny what he wanted to do? He’d probably get hassled for not planning anything sooner. Had Danny planned something?

Steve ran a hand through his short hair and wondered if it was too late to book a ticket to New Jersey. Probably.

 

The case had been more complicated than they originally thought it would be, and Danny had ended up with 9 stitches on his arm and a bruised rib.

“This is all your fault, you know?” He had said as they exited the hospital doors, Steve sighed.

“Yeah, how is that?”

“I told you to wait for SWAT.”

“They were too slow.” Steve argued as he opened the car door for Danny.

“Wow, how romantic of you.” Danny said sarcastically as he got in. Steve grinned as he walked around the car and got in as well.

“Well, it is Valentine’s.” Steve said and winked at Danny.

“Please, for the love of God, tell me you don’t have anything planned.” Danny said “I am way too tired to go scuba diving or jumping out of any planes, or whatever the hell someone like you could have planned for today.”

Steve just stared at him and Danny’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit, did you have something like that planned?” He asked “I’m sorry, babe, I just-“

“No, no.” Steve cut him off “I just though you wanted to do something special.”

“Babe, I love you.” Danny said.

Steve’s eyebrows rose “And I love you, but-“

“No but’s, I’ve done this, okay? Trying to plan the perfect date, the reservations, the flowers, the jewelry.” Danny said “That’s why it’s so great with you, I never have to prove anything.”

Steve grinned “No, you don’t.” He said and grinned, before closing the space between them and giving Danny a chaste kiss on the lips. “So what do _you_ wanna do?”

Danny smiled “ _I_ wanna go pick up some take-out, go home, watch a movie and eat, then ignore the doctor’s advice against any physical activity.” He said and grinned.

Steve kissed him again “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
